20 de Abril
by Younaa Drocell
Summary: Francis recibe una carta aparentemente sin firmar. En ella, se guardan recuerdos de años pasados y de un amor amargo. Te lo dedico a ti Hina.


_Bueno, este es un songfic bastante largo (o esa impresión me da) de la canción 20 de Abril de los Celtas cortos. Es una canción maravillosa, con un ritmo magnifico y una letra bastante triste aunque no lo parezca puesto que habla de la perdida de los amigos por el paso del tiempo y de un amor que no pudo cumplirse._

_los personajes elegidos son Francis y Antonio. ¿Por qué? Porque me he enganchado a la pareja y hechaba (y sigo haciendolo) deemnos a mi novia y quería hacerle algún detalle (ama esta apreja)_

_Así que te lo dedico a ti Hina Yoso, te quiero._

Matt entra en el salón con un sobre en la mano y se acerca a mi. Su otra mano sujeta a Kumajirou y tiene cara de dormido, a esta hora aún suele estar acostado.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano levantado?- Pregunto cuando se sienta a mi lado y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

-No podía dormir así que he ido a por el correo, esta carta es para ti papá, pero no pone quien la escrito...-Me tiende el sobre y se acurruca aún más en el sofá.

Sujeto la carta con curiosidad, en el sobre, con una caligrafía algo desordenada pero a la vez delicada y hermosa esta escrito mi nombre y dirección, nada más. La caligrafía me es familiar así que decido abrirla.

_20 de Abril del 90_

_Hola chata ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te sorprende que te escriba? Tanto tiempo es normal..._

**Hola gabacho! ¿Estas bien o sin mi no eres nada? ¿Te sorprendí? Seguro que si, después de tanto tiempo ni te acordaras de quien soy.**

La carta casi resbala de mis manos por la sorpresa. Ya reconocía esa letra tan especial y, tal y como ponía en la carta me sorprendía mucho.

-¿Ya sabes de quien es la carta papá?

-Si, es de un viejo amigo...-Sonreí inconscientemente ante la última frase leída, ¿Cómo iba a olvidarle? Era algo imposible. Este Antonio...

_Pues es que estaba aquí solo, me había puesto a recordar, me entró la melancolía y te tenía que hablar..._

**Bueno, te estarás preguntando cual es la razón de esta carta. Te lo voy a explicar aunque sea algo bastante tonto. Estaba haciendo limpieza en mi casa cuando encontré unos álbumes con fotos de cuando existía Quarter-Passager (N/A: Grupo de música formado por Antonio (guitarrista y compositor) Gilbert (cantante), Francis (batería) y Arthur (Bajista)) y salíamos con todos lo demás. Me puse a ojearlos mientras recordaba y me sumí en la melancolía y, bueno, antes siempre que pasaba eso decías que hablase contigo, así que así lo he hecho. Absurdo ¿verdad?**

No era para nada absurdo. Yo también guardaba fotos y recuerdos de aquellos días y cuando los recordaba me entraban ganas de hablar con él y reírnos o llorar de cosas pasadas pero nunca tuve el valor de hacer lo que ha hecho Antonio. Siempre nos diferenció lo mismo, él tiene valor, yo no.

_¿Recuerdas aquella noche en la cabaña de Turbo? Las risas que nos hacíamos antes todos juntos. Hoy no queda casi nadie de los de antes, y los que hay, han cambiado, han cambiado, si..._

**¿Recuerdas aquella noche en la cabaña de Arthur? ¿El alcohol, la hoguera, los chistes y las bromas que provocaban tantas risas? De aquella noche ya quedamos pocos.**

**Vicent (N/A: Holanda) murió ¿Lo sabías? Supongo que toda esa mierda que se metía lo acabó matando. Fue un golpe muy bajo para Emma (N/A: Bélgica) , también para mi, ya sabes que era como mi hermano. Fui a su funeral (no podía perdermelo) y no te vi aunque sí a Gilbert. ¿Lo has visto? Ha cambiado mucho, parece ser que ahora trabaja en la empresa de su hermano (o algo así me dijo Lovi, información sacada de Feli como te puedes imaginar) Parecía tan serio que casi le confundí con Lud.**

**¿Y Arhur? Pasó de odiar a los americanos a irse a vivir a EEUU con su pareja (al parecer no asimiló bien la muerte de Liam (N/A: Gales) y se fue de UK al igual que Scott (N/A: Escocia)) y ahora tiene un niño llamado Alfred. Creo que hemos cambiado mucho... **

Sabía lo de Vicent, Gilbert me llamó para informarme pero no pude ir, tenía unos asuntos importantes de trabajo. Me sentí bastante mal. Por Vicent, por no despedirme de él, por Emma porque sabía que lo pasaría mal y por Antonio, porque sabía que era otro golpe demasiado duro que no merecía.

Recuerdo aquella noche y el olor de la hoguera llega a mi nariz.

FLASH BACK

-Estas borracha Emma, no lo niegues- Gilbert dio otro trago a su botella de cerveza. La belga rió de manera tímida y su hermano se tumbó en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas mientras encendía su pipa.- Joder Vicent, ya es la octava vez que la enciendes, contrólate un poco...

-Calla conejo, yo no cuento las botellas que te bebes- Soltó el humo, haciendo círculos.

-Yo no niego que este borracha Gilbert, solo digo que tu también lo estas

-Dejad ya de discutir sobre algo tan tonto por favor. Todos estáis borrachos- Antonio rió.

-Todos menos tu, siempre es igual- Lovino parecía molesto, no le gustaba que Antonio tuviese tan buena resistencia ante el alcohol (menos con algunas bebidas claves que se le suben muy rápido)

- No arméis tanto follón...-Arthur suspiró y movió un poco su botella de whisky.

-Oh mon ami- Exclamé- No te quejes, tus hermanos arman mucho más que nosotros- Señalé el techo, en el piso de arriba estaban Scott, Liam y varios amigos suyos que también hacían mucho ruido. Todos reímos un poco.

Estuvimos un buen tiempo haciendo bromas absurdas. Antonio había adoptado la misma postura que Vicent pero apoyándose en mi.

-Je t´aime...- Bajé la vista sorprendido y miré a Antonio, esos hermosos ojos me miraban fijamente. No era posible que hubiese dicho aquellas palabras pero ese francés tan mal pronunciado seguro que era suyo. A lo mejor había escuchado mal...

-¿Dijiste algo Antoine?- Pregunté, solo para asegurarme. Comprobé que sus mejillas se ruborizaban y empezó a reír.

-Estás más borracho de lo que pensaba gabacho, no dije nada- Sonrió y se incorporó solo para revolver el pelo de Vicent, haciendo que este se enojase. Siempre era igual, como dos hermanos picándose. Suspiré y le di otro trago a mi vino. Seguro que solo había sido una imaginación mía.

-Anda, dejad las peleas tontas- Emma se levanto con su copa en la mano.- Brindemos por Quarter-Passager.

Todos sonreímos y brindamos entre risas. Esa noche habíamos dado nuestro primer concierto. Fue todo un éxito.

FIN FLASH BACK

El leve movimiento de Matthew para encontrar una postura más cómoda hizo que la imagen del brindis alrededor de la hoguera se desvaneciese lentamente hasta desaparecer. Seguí leyendo, intrigado.

_Pero bueno, ¿tu qué tal? Lo mismo hasta tienes críos. ¿Qué tal con el tío ese? Espero sea divertido. Yo la verdad, como siempre. Sigo currando en lo mismo. La música no me cansa, pero me siento vacío..._

**¿Y tu qué te cuentas Francis? Seguramente Juana (N/A: Creo que no es necesario aclarar pero por si acaso, es el personaje de Juana de Arco) y tu tengáis niños, ojala hayan sacado o tu pelo o tus ojos. Y Juana ¿Esta bien? Se que os casasteis, hiciste buena elección, es guapa y divertida, perfecta para ti. Espero que hayáis formado una hermosa familia.**

**Yo estoy como siempre, no te voy a mentir. Me compré un piso junto con Emma hace unos años y ahora solo vivo yo allí. Sigo currando en el mundillo de la música como compositor. La música no me cansa, eso sería imposible. El día que la música me canse los tomates no los podré ni ver pero...no se, me siento vacío, es como si me faltase algo, algo importante...**

Para mi desgracia ya no estaba con Juana, había muerto en un incendio al poco de que tuviese a las mellizas, habíamos tenido tres hijos antes de la tragedia. El dulce Matthew que había sacado (tal y como Antonio quería) mis ojos y mi cabello, aunque el lo tenía un poco más oscuro y las mellizas, Lea y Juliet (N/A: Seychelles y Mónaco). Lea se parece más a su madre y Juliet es una mezcla de los dos.

¿Seguía siendo músico? En verdad me lo esperaba pero no se, después de lo que pasó pensé que él, al igual que los demás dejó de lado la idea de seguir trabajando en eso. Aunque, claro, la música era la pasión de Antonio y siempre dijo que se dedicaría a eso, además, era un magnifico compositor.

Amor, eso le falta a mi lindo español y se que yo soy el culpable de eso. Soy el culpable por jugar con él, por no darme cuenta de que se había enamorado de mí, por destrozar todos sus sueños. Era el culpable, simplemente, por haberle abandonado...

_¿Recuerdas aquella noche en la cabaña de Turbo? Las risas que nos hacíamos antes todos juntos. Hoy no queda casi nadie de los de ante y los que hay, han cambiado, han cambiado, si..._

**¿Recuerdas aquella noche en casa de los Van Dijk (N/A: Apellido de Vicent y Emma)**

**? Los chistes estúpidos que contaba Gilbert que nos hacían reír a todos. Se hecha de menos aquellos momentos...**

**Emma vendió aquella casa tras la muerte de Vicent. Decía que le hacía mucho daño porque le recordaba a él. Yo no puse ninguna queja (seguía siendo mi casa al fin y al cabo) y Lovino nos ayudo en la mudanza. Mis cosas a mi piso a medias con la belga y sus cosas a la casa que se compraron ella y Lovi-Love hace unos años. Llevan casado cuatro años ¿A qué es fantástico? Lovino al fin reconoció que la ama, no veas lo contenta que Emma se puso, casi le da algo. Con ellos son con los únicos con los que mantengo trato y te puedo asegurar que también han cambiado mucho, creo que yo también, por lo que me han dicho es difícil verme una sonrisa desde hace años. Yo sinceramente opino que ya no es necesario sonreír... **

Río ante la imagen de Lovino pidiendo salir a Emma, ojalá hubiese estado delante. Todos sabíamos que terminarían juntos, era algo demasiado obvio pero la personalidad de Lovino le impedía reconocerlo.

No me extraña que no haya perdido el contacto con esos tres (cuento al difunto Vicent) son su familia, aunque no sea por sangre los Van Dijk siguen siendo sus hermanos y Lovi... ¿Primo cuñado? Bueno, algo raro.

¿Su sonrisa había desaparecido? Me siento culpable, demasiado culpable porque se que su sonrisa se fue el mismo día que yo deje el grupo. No me puedo imaginar a Antonio sin sonreír aunque solo espero que haya vuelto a la personalidad seria que tenía cuando era niño y no que estuviese decaído.

Suspiro y me quedo pensando en la casa vendida (una autentica pena) y en aquella noche alocada, como todas las que pasábamos todos juntos.

FLASH BACK

Todos se habían acostado ya pero no encontraba al español. Emma y Lovi habían juntado las camas y estaban durmiendo juntos, Gilbert, Vicent y Arthur estaban todos en el sofá cama en posturas que no parecían muy cómodas (El pie de Gilbert en la cara de Arthur, Vicent tumbado sobre los otros dos y detalles así) y Antonio y yo compartiríamos la cama de matrimonio, el salón era bastante grande, sino no cabíamos todos.

Decidí salir al jardín, recordaba que Antonio me había dicho que amaba ver los tulipanes, que aunque pareciese imposible, mantenía en perfecto estado Vicent. Le encontré sentado en la barandilla de madera con la vista clavada en las flores. Solo podía ver como su espalda temblaba levemente y unos débiles sollozos llegaban a mis oídos.

-¿Antonio?- Pregunté y al no obtener respuestas me acerqué un poco más- Anda, vamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde...

-Ahora voy, ve acostándote tu...-Otro sollozo. Sin duda estaba llorando. Le abracé por la espalda y su tembloroso cuerpo se tenso bajo mis brazos.

-Mon ami... ¿Por qué lloras?- Pregunté, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y aspirando ese aroma que tanto me gustaba.

-No lloro...

-Entonces...- Le obligué a mirarme, sujetando su tostado rostro entre mis blancas manos. Miré esos ojos que me transportaba n a otro mundo cada vez que los observaba y pude contemplar las lágrimas en ellos, cristalizándolos y enrojeciéndolos. Acaricié su mejilla, secando los restos de ese liquido salado que acariciaba la piel del español. Antonio cerró los ojos, disfrutando de mis caricias.- ¿Esto qué es? No soy tonto Antonio...

-Ya lo se...- Contuvo otro sollozo e hipo levemente. Lo abracé de manera cariñosa. Porque sabía porque lloraba. Lloraba por mí, por no poder tenerme, por no ser capaz de declararse (aunque se notase), por el daño que le hacía que jugase con él y porque jamás me tendría.

-Lo siento mon cheri...- Le besé de manera dulce y delicada. Él no rechazó el beso, me abrazó y hundió sus dedos en mi cabello con desesperación. Tenía miedo de cortar ese beso. Ese beso marcaba el final del juego. No quería seguir haciéndole sufrir, le amaba, si, le amaba como nunca había amado a nadie pero sabía que lo nuestro no funcionaría, sabía que el español no era la persona con la que viviría siempre y no quería dañarle. Prefería cortar antes de empezar aunque me doliese, aunque destrozase a Antonio no quería arriesgarme. Yo no era para nada valiente...

FIN FLASH BACK

_Bueno pues ya me despido. Si te mola me contestas. Espero que mis palabras resuenen en tu conciencia._

**No tengo nada más que contar Paco así que cortaré ya. Solo espero que esta carta te haya hecho recordarnos a todos porque eso pretendía, no pienso dejar que nos olvides, a ninguno. Lo sabes ¿Verdad? Si te ha gustado contesta, se hecha de menos nuestras largas charlas...**

Claro que contestare, no puedo dejar esta carta así. Necesito contestar. Yo también necesito recuperar esas animadas charlas con Antonio. Le hecho tanto de menos...

_Pues nada chica, lo dicho, hasta pronto si nos vemos. Yo sigo con mis canciones y tu sigue con tus sueños..._

**Pues me despido Francis. Supongo que esto es un adiós hasta que nos veamos, si es que algún día lo volvemos a hacer. Yo seguiré con mi música tal y como os prometí a todos y tu sigue con tus sueños junto a Juana.**

**Adiós François...**

**Con cariño, **

** Antonio Fernandez Carriedo...**

Las lágrimas amenazan con salir de mis ojos. No quería que la carta terminase, quería seguir disfrutando de esa caligrafía tan extraña. Quiero seguir recordando al joven español. Le necesito. Ahora que he perdido a Juana me he dado cuenta de todo lo que amaba a Antonio y de que si que puede ser mi persona especial, eso explicaría el porque después de tantos años no lo había podido olvidar.

_¿Recuerdas aquella noche en la cabaña de Turbo? Las risas que nos hacíamos antes todos juntos. Hoy no queda casi nadie de los de antes y los que hay han cambiado, han cambiado, si..._

Recuerdo aquella noche en la que me despedí de él, en la que rompí el grupo y desaparecí. La noche en la que perdí lo que de verdad me importaba sin darme cuenta y ahora tengo miedo de no poder recuperarlo al igual que pasó con Juana.

FLASH BACK

Movía las baquetas en círculos con dos dedos y suspiré. ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer? Juana y yo queríamos irnos a otro país, viajar, estar de un lado para otro, casarnos.

Primer destino:

Canadá.

Pero para ello debía dejar el grupo, abandonar a mis amigos, abandonar a Antonio y su sonrisa. Era difícil, aunque Juana fuese lo más importaba yo seguía amando a Antonio. Aunque tuviese claro que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con Juana yo seguía enamorado de esa sonrisa.

¿Y si dejaba una nota y ya esta? No, no podría perdonarme irme así, necesitaba hablar con Antonio, contárselo, quería que lo supiese.

-Francis...-Como si mis pensamientos lo hubiesen invocado Antonio llamó a la puerta de su camerino y la abrió- Quieres dejarlo...¿Verdad?

Levanté la vista sorprendido ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? En ningún momento había dicho ni insinuado nada...

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Vamos Francis, nos conocemos desde hace años, se que esto ya no significa lo mismo que antes. Se que quieres dejar Quarter-Passager y yo no soy quien para impedírtelo, solo quiero que me seas sincero. Llevamos ocho años con esto, ¿quieres continuar?- Esas esmeraldas me miraban de manera seria y aunque sabía que esperaba un "si" como respuestas me seguían pidiendo que fuese sincero.

-No- Reconocí y la sonrisa se borró momentáneamente de su rostro. Apartó la mirada de mi alcance y suspiró.

-De acuerdo...- Por su voz adivine que estaba al borde del llanto, volvió a mirarme y contemplé sus húmedos ojos aunque me dedicaba una de sus sonrisas más hermosas.- Iré ha hablar con los demás, al final de la noche, declararé la disolución del grupo. Este será nuestro mejor y último concierto François...

-¿Qué? !No puedes hacer eso ¡ !No pienso permitir que destruyas tu sueño por mi ¡ Vamos, siempre lo dijiste "Mi sueño es triunfar con la música, tener un grupo y vivir de mi pasión al igual que lo hizo mi difunto padre". Ahora tienes tu grupo, tu fama, somos ricos y además trabajas con tus mejores amigos. Yo soy un integrante del grupo sin importancia. Con lo famosos que sois no os será difícil encontrar un batería- Estaba gritándole. No me había dado cuenta del momento en que me había puesto de pie ni del momento en que levanté la voz. Me daba rabia. Yo no quería dañarle más de lo debido y tirar su sueño por la borda era demasiado. ¿Por qué se comportaba así?- Si se fuera Gilbert lo comprendería, esa voz ronca y rota es difícil de remplazar ¿Y tu? Dios, eres el creador, el que nos unió, eres el compositor y el alma del grupo. ¿Pero yo? Yo nada, solo soy alguien con una baquetas, ni siquiera soy especialmente bueno. Por favor, no arruines tus sueños por mi...

-No me grites joder- El también levantó la voz, las lágrimas rodaban sin control por sus mejillas.- Cuando dije lo de formar un grupo con vosotros era porque quería hacer CON VOSOTROS. Con Arthur, con Gilbert y contigo. Tu no sabes cual es mi sueño. Ya esta roto.- Se secó las lágrimas, en sus ojos pude notar que se estaba cabreando.- Si no es con vosotros no existe Quarter-Passager, lo dejé muy claro. Si uno lo deja lo dejan todos y más si eres tu...

-¿Por qué siempre yo Antonio? No te entiendo. ¿es qué siempre soy yo quien jode todo? Creo que no porque Gilbert y Arthur también han cometido muchos fallos pero claro, en tus labios solo esta mi nombre, siempre es igual. ¿Por qué si yo me voy importa más? ¿Es qué no puedes hacer nada sin mi?- No entendía nada. Hace dos años vale pero ahora...Antonio estaba enamorado ¿no? Llevaba casi dos años con el loco de Vodka, se iban a ir a vivir juntos, era feliz, había conseguido olvidarme ¿verdad? Después del engaño de Roderich y su amor no correspondido conmigo en Iván había encontrado la felicidad o...¿acaso me equivocaba?- Contéstame... ¿Por qué solo soy yo?

-Siempre eres tu porque eres quien más me importa.

-No me hagas reír. Ese ruso de mierda te importa más. ¿No le amabas? No me pongas como excusa, reconoce de una puta vez que es lo que te esta destruyendo. ¿Por qué yo?

-PORQUE TE AMO PUTO GABACHO DE MIERDA- Me acabó gritando. Sus ojos estaban inundados y las lágrimas rodaban libremente por sus mejillas. - Eso es lo que me esta destruyendo, amarte...

¿Qué que? Pe..Pero...no era posible...

-¿Y el ruso...? No me mientas Antonio...

-Lo he dejado, no puedo seguir así, los dos nos buscamos para olvidar, él a Yao, yo a ti. Él a conquistado al chino hace unos días yo...creo que te perdí hace demasiado. Nunca conseguimos amarnos y yo no podía olvidarte, nunca podré...- Se acercó a mí. Ya no estaba enfadado ni nada por el estilo, solo estaba mostrando su verdadera cara.

-Yo...Antonio, lo siento, no lo sabia...yo...

-Se feliz con Juana Francis, olvida todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche. Cásate y ve a Canadá, cumple tus sueños por mi...- Sonrió pero no era esas sonrisas que me habían enamorado desde el primer momento, no, era una sonrisa llena de amargura y tristeza.- Este concierto será el adiós François Bonnefoy, nunca te olvidare. "Te amo..."-Acabó susurrándome en el oído y besó mis labios con delicadeza. Luego salió del camerino sin dejarme siquiera intentar retenerle. Acaba de perder al sol que alegraba mis días.

FIN FLASH BACK

Las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por mis mejillas al recordar la última conversación que tuve con Antonio. Tras el concierto Antonio hizo una declaración entre lágrimas. Quarter-Passager se disolvía. Se echó las culpas de todo y se disculpó delante de todos nuestros fans.

Nunca supe todo el daño que le hice hasta ahora. Nunca supe lo que era perder a la persona amada hasta ahora. Añoraba el amor de Juana tanto como la sonrisa de Antonio. A ella la había perdido para siempre, a él le perdí por no darme cuenta de su sufrimiento. A ella no la puedo recuperar, a él...

Cojo el teléfono y marco el número que me se de memoria.

-"¿Si?"- Esa alegré voz pronunciando el español más bello que jamás escuché me hace esbozar una sonrisa. Me limpio las lágrimas e intento que no se note que he estado llorando.

-Cuanto tiempo, Antoine…

_Espero que haya gustado (en especial a ti Hina) Estoy pensando en hacer un fic explicando la relación de estos, como se conocieron, como formaron Quarter-Passager y todo eso. Si lo hago puedo adelantar que Antonio sufrira._

_¿Qué? ¿Lo hago? _

_Bueno, muchas gracias de leer hasta aqui, por favor dejad Reviews, animan a seguir. Si alguien de aqui lee "Cicatrices imborrables..." tengo dos capitulos a medio pasar a ordenador, así que juto actualizar pronto D:_

_Gracias por todo *reverencia*_

_Repito, te quiero Hina Yoso ^^_


End file.
